Late Mornings
by Oilux
Summary: When Deku arrives, late for class, panting, red stained cheeks, every alpha in the class staring at him with open want, Bakugo only has one thought crossing his mind. He's mine. BakuDeku Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.


It's been a while ! Here's some smut to welcome me back to the site and into the My Hero Academia fandom. Enjoy and please review at the end!

* * *

"Ah! Ka-Kacchan!"

Katsuki grunted as he thrusted harder into Deku, slamming into the omega squirming beneath him. The desk Deku laid on his stomach groaned underneath the weight and shift, but held steady, small noises escaping the omega with every hard thrust into him. Katsuki reached up to grasp Deku's shoulder, his grip as tight as iron, giving him more leverage to slam into the omega just to hear more of the sounds.

Only Deku would be idiotic enough to come to class late, reeking of his pre-heat, cheeks flushed with a dark blush, sweat starting to litter his brow. He had stood there, in the entrance to the door, apologizing for being late and that it would never happen again.

Every alpha in the class had leaned forward, Katsuki would be lying if he said that he wasn't interested as well, trying to get more of that wonderful scent that tingled at his nose. Aizawa had even started, staring at Deku with a blank expression. It was their final year at UA, they would have a little more to go and then be real heros.

Before anyone could move, Katsuki had risen, hackles rising at the idea of anyone coming close to Deku when he was like this. He stormed to the door, rushing over to the omega and putting his hand on the back of the omegas neck. The reaction was instant, Deku shut up, staring at Katsuki with wide eyes, body going limp.

"I'll take him back to the dorms," Katsuki forced out. Everyone was staring at him, some of the others with a gleam in their eyes that made Katsuki bare his teeth in challenge. They looked away from him.

"Kacchan," Deku whimpered, his eyes wide as he looked up at him. Katsuki made a small noise, leveling a look at Deku, and the omega quieted down instantly.

Even with his hand firm on Deku's neck, leading the omega through the halls of UA, the omega still squirmed. Hands reached out, desperately latching onto the bottom of his shirt, keeping him close. Katsuki sighed, but let Deku do what he wanted.

Anything to distract him from that intoxicating aroma that wafted from Deku.

They were almost out of the building when Deku let out a small cry, desperate, wanting for some kind of attention. He let out an irritated growl, which quieted Deku down immediately, but the omega still shifted, looking down at the ground, but his scent was stronger.

"Alpha," Deku whimpered, his hands kneading at Katsuki's skin. "It's starting to hurt, alpha."

A low, rumbling growl left his lips as he tightened his grip on Deku's neck, but all that happened was a low moan leaving the omega, falling against the alpha. Katsuki almost pushed Deku off, but then that scent hit him, enough to make his head swim. So much for being in pre-heat.

The classroom next to them was empty, and this time Katsuki did push Deku, right into the empty classroom where the omega fell to the ground. He was sweaty, hair a mess, pupils blown wide. Katsuki leaned down over him, reaching and grasping at Deku to haul him back up, not caring for the weak protests that he was too rough as he shoved Deku further into the room, bending him over a desk.

"Look at you, such a fucking slut," Katsuki said with a laugh. His head swam with the pheromones, the scent of Deku surrounding him, encasing him in warmth and everything that made this so much better. Deku squirmed against the desk, not trying to get away but trying to roll over, but Katsuki growled before he could even think about it, the omega quieted down beneath him, panting and warm but not trying to move.

"Coming to class, reeking like this. I bet you wanted every alpha to look at you," Katsuki sneered, pressing his face right against Deku's shoulder. The omega let out a quiet whine, probably thinking he was too close to his scent glands, but all Katsuki had to do was let out another growl and the omega stopped once more.

"K-Kacchan," Deku mewled out, looking up at the alpha, "it hurts."

"What happened to alpha?" Katsuki still obliged, pushing up Deku's shirt to give the omega __some __relief. This was too much fun not to draw out. "I bet you go around to all the alphas, calling them all that and begging for them to touch you."

"I don't," Deku protested weakly. He was melting under Katsuki's touch though, there were small scars littering his skin from previous battles, Katsuki let his hands roam over them, his fingers dragging over scars and rubbing into muscles. Deku was a mess underneath him, squirming and letting out little noises to encourage Katsuki to move faster.

One of Deku's hands reached back for him, and in a flash, Katsuki had it pinned against his lower back, grabbing his other hand to do the same and leave him locked into place. Sparks came across Deku's skin, a sign of his random quirk that he almost never used, but a harsh growl came from Katsuki and the omega went limp on the desk.

"You stay right there," Katsuki ordered. A whimper rose from Deku, but he obeyed, like a good omega should. "I'm going to take care of you, or are you too much of a slut to wait? I'll drag you back to class and let those guys all take care of you."

"Kacchan-I don't," Deku whimpered, wiggling his hips this time to entice his alpha. "Please, alpha, please, I want you."

The words made a purr of satisfaction rise up in his throat, his hips thrusting against Deku's clothed ones just to hear the noise of surprise coming from the omega. Bending over Deku, he pressed his face against the crook of Deku's neck, growling again when the omega moved like he was trying to get away.

"Be still," he growled against Deku's skin. He knew he was too close to where Deku would be marked, it was probably making the omega uncomfortable, but he couldn't care less as he scented him. Deku was going to smell like him for weeks by the time he was done.

Dragging his tongue over warm skin, Katsuki finally moved down, tugging Deku's pants down to his knees, his hand all the while keeping Deku's arms pinned against his back. The omega let out a whine, but kept still as his alpha had ordered him, letting him do as he wanted. Katsuki was less than soft as he pushed two fingers into Deku, feeling how loose he already was. He must have just been on the brink of his heat when he walked into class.

"What kind of idiot walks into class in their heat?" Katsuki muttered, his voice a growl. "Did you do that on purpose? Trying to entice me? I fucking knew it. I'll make sure you feel __all __of me."

Deku let out a small whimper as Katsuki pulled his fingers out, leaving the other empty and waiting, clenching around nothing. He wiped his fingers clean on Deku's pants, leaning over the other with a pant. A small whimper came from the omega below him. He was limp below Katsuki, not even bothering to struggle.

"Do you want me to go?" Katsuki asked, his voice husky. A small whimper left the omega, a noise leaving him. "Use your words, omega."

"Please, alpha," Deku mewled, his voice a breathless whine.

"Please __what?" __Katsuki pressed. He rutted against Deku, letting his clothed hips grind against Deku's ass. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you." Deku started to struggle once more, trying to grind back against him. "Please, alpha, I need your cock."

With a low growl, an order for Deku to stay still, he pulled his pants down, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. With Deku already stretched, he had no qualms about pressing himself into the smaller male, groaning as he slid in with ease. Deku was so wet, ready for him, and yet he still gripped Katsuki's cock for all it was worth.

"You're so fucking tight," Katsuki muttered. Deku let out a hum of agreement.

Slowly, he pulled back until only the head of his cock was in, and then slowly pushed back in, only giving a couple thrusts until he was fed up with going slow, his hips snapping forward rough enough to send the desk scooting forward a couple inches on the tile. Deku let out a small cry, Katsuki let go of his hands to grasp Deku's hips instead. It seemed to take the omega a moment to realize that he was free, his hands reached out to grasp the edges of the desk, preventing himself from falling off.

The sounds of their grunts and moans were the only things that filled the room as the alpha pounded into Deku. The desk scooted forward whenever Katsuki gave a particularly rough thrust, but Deku seemed to enjoy it, his mouth hanging open as he panted, drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Ka-Kacchan," Deku mumbled, arching his back after a particularly rough thrust. He angled his hips, thrusting right where he knew that bundle of nerves had to be. "Kacchan!"

"Fuck, omga, stay still," Katsuki groaned as he grasped Deku's shoulder, using that as leverage to hit that spot again inside of Deku, loving the way the omega clenched so tightly around him.

Deku stilled almost instantly, his back still arched and trying to move back against him, but Katsuki didn't mind that.

"Is this what-what you wanted?" Katsuki huffed out. "To get fucked like this, everyone in the school listening to what's happening to you. Is that why you came to class like that?"

"Kacchan," Deku moaned out, words escaping him. The scent of Deku's heat was all around them, making Katsuki's head swim. All his mind could think about was putting his pup in Deku, making sure the omega felt nothing but pleasure from all of this.

He draped himself over Deku's back once more, shoving his face against Deku's shoulder, this time the omega happily bearing the skin for him and letting him scent it thoroughly. He knew Deku's body too well to know that the omega was reaching his own end, and his thrusts grew harder, faster, determined to get them both to their end sooner rather than later.

A few more well placed thrusts and Deku cried out beneath him, his forehead pressed against the desk as his entire body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. Katsuki groaned at the tightness, the way Deku gripped his cock so nicely, and gave one more hard thrust to get his knot in. It swelled as soon as it was in Deku, locking them in place.

Panting, Katsuki stood back up straight, a free hand wiping the sweat away from his eyes. Deku was breathing hard, his face pressed against the desk, still bowed so prettily beneath him. Katsuki bent back over him, nosing Deku's head to the side and scenting him softly.

"Alpha," Deku simpered softly, getting a low noise from Katsuki. That just made the alpha even more surprised, he hardly made noises, while Deku made plenty for the both of them.

"Shut up, don't say a word," Katsuki muttered. Deku fell silent instantly, his neck arching slightly to bare more of it for his alpha. Katsuki let out a loud sigh. "I'll get you back to your room in a minute."

It took longer than a minute for his knot to go down, but when it did Katsuki ignored the small whines and noises from Deku as he gathered the omega into his arms. Bright bruises decorated Deku's hips, rough from the desk he had been laying on and Katsuki's hands. Katsuki looked at them proudly as he brought Deku back to his room, setting the omega down on the bed and crawling between his legs once more, they easily parted to accommodate the alpha.

"Are you ready for round two?"

* * *

You can find even more smut and other My Hero Academia works over on my tumblr and (under the same pen name!). Please review if you liked this!


End file.
